ACR
Reloaded= |image = |gp = 1 Day - 10.170 GP 30 Days - 72.430 GP Permanent - 277.000 GP |gc = 1 Day - 32 GC 30 Days - 228 GC Permanent - 872 GC |rarity = |popularity = Below Average |stats = |stats_custom = |dmg = 38 |mob = 91 |rof = 285 |acc = 66 |ctrl = 42 |rng = 3750 |ammo = 30/90}} |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = Adaptive Combat Rifle }} |-| Classic= |image = |gp = 1 Day - 1.150 GP 7 Days - 5.790 GP 30 Days - 23.460 GP 90 Days - 27.270 GP |gc = 1 Day - 46 GC 30 Days - 331 GC Permanent - 1,242 GC |cash_br = 1 Day - 460 Cash Permanent - 12,420 Cash |grade = |restrictions = Sergeant |popularity = Below Average |stats = |firing = |mods = |customize = |killfeed = |irl = Adaptive Combat Rifle }} The ACR ('''A'daptive 'C'ombat 'R'ifle'') is a GP Standard Assault Rifle that released in the 4-27-10 Patch. Overview Unlike the M4A1, the ACR has a very noticeable Bullet Spread when zoomed in with an ACOG even when bursting, where the M4A1 has little spread zoomed in and can last nearly half the magazine with little spread on full auto. The ACR is still a useful ranged weapon when Tap Firing. The player can attach an iTech Reflex Sight on the weapon to control its spread and diagonal recoil, though its efficiency at long-ranged combat would in turn be decreased due to the low magnification. The gun's reload is very quick, as it does not include the charging animation, similar the M417 and the M6A2. Variants & Classic Changes Variants= |-| Classic Changes= Trivia & Events Trivia= *The ACR looks surprisingly similar to the SCAR-H including the engraving of its manufacturer FN Herstal, despite the weapons being considerably different in real life. *Strangely enough, this weapon was released after its NX Rare variant, ACR Blacksnake. It shares this trait with the DSR-1 Tactical. *The ACR is the second gun to have significant diagonal recoil, with the SCAR-L being the first. *The ACR has a similar sound to the M4A1, but it is slightly different at the end of the sound clip. *The iron sights of the ACR are flipped down in the game. |-| Events= *This weapon has been sold for Permanent during the following events: **During a surprise sale in July 2010, for 24 hours at a price of 100,000 GP. **During the Rifle Booster Sale between August 5 and August 11 2011, for 75,000 GP. **During Black Friday (2011), at a price of 100,000 GP. **During Black Friday (2012), at a price of 70,000 GP. **During Black Friday Sale (2013), at a price of 70,000 GP. *During the second Open Armory Event players obtained this weapon for 7 days. *This weapon has been given for Permanent during the Combat Arms Invites Football Fans! event by a 17 consecutive day login reward between 3/5/14 and 3/25/14 in Europe. Media Animations= |-| Sounds= Sounds ;Firing * * ; Reload * * * ;Others * * Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:GP Weapons Category:Weapons Category:2010 Category:Reloaded-Common Category:GC Category:GP Category:CASH Category:Classic Custom